Jackson
Jackson is a Jack O'Lantern kaiju deity and a halloween special kaiju. Appearance Jackaon looks like a normal Jack O'Lantern, but much creepier ''with sharp teeth...y'know, you can just look at this → Personality Jackson is very arrogant and racist, always believing himself to be superior to everyone and being the scariest and most powerful god of creepiness in the multiverse. History Before anything exiated, Jackson opened his eyes to find himself in an empty void, Jackson floated around until he found about his powers, he then started training his powers. Jackson, after training for billions of years and mastering his abilities, journeyed to other universes, often making horrendous monsters and creepypastas, to scare the populous as it was his job. Jackson, after being known as a very powerful deity, soon started becoming a sarcastic c***, and often went to hang out with other deities as he has nothing better to do. Abilities *'Omnipotence:' As a deity, Jackson is Omnipotent in every way. *'Soul Reap Beam:' Jackson can fire black lightning from hus eyes that literally destroy and erase someone's soul, leaving them to fade out of existence. *'Total Annihilation Beam:' Jackson can fire an orange beam from his mouth that can destroy pretty much anything, be it a deity, a galaxy, a universe, whatever! Just say it and it gets destroyed. *'Hedgehog Revolver:' Jackson has a normal revolver that can fire flaming hedgehogs that explode into more flaming hedgehogs and the cycle repeats! *'Size Change:' Jackson can change his size, from being the size of a universe, to smaller than an atom. *'Reality Manipulation:' Jackson can bend reality, he mostly uses this to scare other people. *'Telekinesis:' Jackson can control the gravity of anything smaller than him. *'Galactic Blast:' Jackson can fire a blast from his mouth that depends on his size, if he was the size of a planet, the blast would be on planetary level, and so on. *'Teleportation:' Jackson can teleport anywhere, anytime. *'Speed:' Jackson is faster than light, wierd, i know. *'Durability:' Jackson is very durable, able to withstand the harsh environments of a Void. *'Scythe:' Jackson can summon a flaming scythe to use as a weapon. *'Pyrokinesis:' Jackson is able to bend and control orange fire, far stronger than any form of heat known is the universes, and is said to be impossible to extinguish. *'Pumpkin Minions:' Jackson can summon plant-like humanoids with jack-o-lantern heads as disposable minions. *'Monster Summoning:' Being a God of creepiness, he is able to summon any kind of monster from the vast world of creepypasta. *'Invincibility Aura:' Jackson is able to encase himself in an umbreakable aura which renders him unable to attack, yet unable to get hurt. *'Atomic Galactic Blast:''' A stronger variant of the Galactic Blast, it is able to destroy entire galaxies with one little blast. Trivia * This kaiju could be seen as a parody to the very OP kaiju in this wiki, Jackson could also be seen as a parody of Beerus from Dragon Ball. * This kaiju was also made for Halloween. * The image was taken from this: https://www.flickr.com/photos/adwriter/1795110611?ytcheck=1&new_session=1 *How's that for an OP character? Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Gods Category:OP Characters Category:Halloween Special Kaiju Category:MechaZero101's Kaiju